


Study Break

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Chihiro, BOY THERE'S A TON, Chainsmokers AU, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgal Mondo, Underage Drinking, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: They were supposed to be studying, but knowing how charismatic Makoto was with everyone, and the way gossip and rumors worked, Naegi found himself having a fifteen minute conversation with Ms. Mondo Oowada about Fujisaki.





	Study Break

They were supposed to be studying, but knowing how charismatic Makoto was with everyone, and the way gossip and rumors worked, Naegi found himself having a fifteen minute conversation with Ms. Mondo Oowada about Fujisaki.

“Simple.” she scoffed, putting her long, black nails to her chin with a devilish smile crossing her lips. “The kid’s scared shitless of ‘actually getting affection, even a blind fucker could see that, smartass.” Oowada smirked, rubbing a hand against her chest. “I mean, if you had the chance to ever see her-”

Makoto paused, holding up a hand to the biker. “Them.” he corrected, taking a drink of his water. “Fujisaki goes by they/them pronouns now.” the brunette explained to the biker, looking at her, she had on a leather jacket, a pink skirt and Oowada’s pompadour was traded for her hair being forced into a messy ponytail.

Rolling her eyes, Mondo mumbled Fujisaki’s pronouns a few times under her breath. “As I was sayin’..” she snapped, her sharp teeth clicking as she spoke. “The other day when Celestia and I were at the shoppin’ mall, someone complimented the kid and they started cryin’ just a ‘lil.” the biker laughed, sounding like a hyena.

Taking another sip of his water, Makoto smiled. “Oh… my god..” he stammered, resting his free hand under his chin, a dreamlike smile on his face. “That’s so cute- just the fact they got a compliment from someone and their little reaction..” Naegi beamed, stars in his eyes.

Chuckling to herself, Mondo looked around for a moment to see if any other students were watching them in the library before whipping a flask out of her jacket and taking a long swig. “That’s the thing I like about you, Naegi.” she admitted, placing a hand on her knee. “You always pull that kinda thing.”

“Wait, what kind of thing!?” Makoto asked, face a bit red at the sudden compliment.

Apparently he did a lot of cute or sweet things constantly without meaning too, like how the night before when he and Kyouko were cuddling on the couch while their other two partners were out, he started playing with Kyouko’s hair and braiding it without thinking.

“Didn’t ‘ya notice?” the biker asked, speaking wildly with her hands. “You always find everyone cute, and you always do shit like..” she paused, taking another swig that would magically improve her thinking. “Like the other day when I saw you with Junko- she burped and you called her a cutie patootie over it.”

Before Makoto could respond, his phone beeped, the song I Had Fun Giving Birth, But I Don’t Know Who The Father Is blared through the library, causing the brunette to jump, and for Mondo to force back a loud laugh. What kind of loser like Makoto Naegi listened to screamo shit like Ibuki Mioda?

“Oh, oh crap..” he muttered, rubbing his chest nervously. “Would you mind giving me a ride back to my dorm? We can hang there!” Naegi beamed, that oh-so familiar look of hope glimmering in his eyes. “I forgot Asahina-san was coming over to compare notes with something..” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “A-And I’d hate to end our good time here, you know?”

Another swig, and Mondo grinned. “Yeah, of course Naegi! If you ever need a ride, just ask,’ aight?” the biker insisted, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder before giving Makoto a pat on the back that nearly sent him face-first on the table. 

“Wait, should we really be going on your motorcycle after you’ve been drinking?!” Makoto whispered loudly by the barrier of his hand, before getting a noogie from Oowada.

Handing him the flask with a bear-like, sisterly grin on her face. “Go ahead and have some of you want, it’s pretty damn good!” Mondo seemed to promise before flicking Naegi’s ahoge with a look on her face that looked like she expected it to wobble like an antenna.

Makoto looked at the flask, then back at Mondo, then back at the flask again before taking a quick sip with a look of fear in his eyes. “See?” she asked, giving him a squeeze of the shoulder. “What’d I fuckin’ tell ya?”

It was just flat ginger ale.

“Why not just put this in a regular bottle?” he asked, motioning towards the exit of the library with one hand, grabbing her backpack with the other. “I mean, unless you wanna be a cool biker dude..”

Once they left the library, Makoto gulped. “Wait, Mondo?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “I-I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before.” he admitted, a bright red blush covering his cheeks.

“That’s fine!” Oowada beamed, giving him another pat on the back before climbing onto her motorcycle with a big grin on her face. “Just hold on tight to me, ‘aight?”

Hesitantly, Makoto wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, his body shaking like a leaf. He technically had ridden a moving vehicle that was like a bike, Kirigiri owned a scooter that she mainly used to look cool and grab stuff from the store.

The sudden vibration of the engine starting up, along with the sudden burst of speed forced Makoto scream at the top of his lungs, and cling to Mondo a bit harder, his face buried in the back of her jacket as she laughed, loud like a hyena.

“You alright back there Naegi?” she asked, looking over her shoulder for a brief moment to find her tiny friend with tears in his eyes and his nails digging into her sides. He was not having a fun time.

About five minutes of quick swerves, bad jokes, and a bit more screaming, they showed up at Makoto’s dorm, with Asahina waiting outside on his doorstep with her backpack, and a box of donuts in her arms. “Heya!” she beamed, waving gleefully at her friends.

“H-Hey Aoi..” Makoto gurgled, taking a wobbly step off of the motorcycle before catching himself, a loud wheeze leaving his throat. “Guess who just had his first motorcycle ride?”

Giving him a hug, Aoi giggled. “I’m guessing it’s you, Naegi-kun.” she joked, giving the brunet a playful nudge in the stomach. “Hi Mondo!” the swimmer cheered, giving the biker a hug as well as Makoto unlocked the door.

Inside, the dorm was pretty neat, for three (and a half) people living inside it . “Oh, Kyouko must of cleaned before she left.” Makoto commented, carefully putting his backpack on a hook by the door, waiting for the others to get inside.

Mondo paused, a bit confused. “Wait, Naegi? How many girlfriends do you have?” she asked, putting a fingertip to her chin in confusion. She knew Makoto had a few partners, but never thought she’d actually lose track of how many.

“Uhm..” Naegi waited, opening his phone for a moment while Asahina wandered into the kitchen to grab plates. “There’s Kirigiri-san, Celes, Junko, Mukuro- if they’re feeling femme that day, same with Leon..” he counted on his fingers. “-Three, four, five! Five partners!” he beamed.

Aoi bounced back in. “Holy cannoli Makoto!” she exclaimed, chewing on a donut. “That’s a whole lotta partners..” the swimmer admired, eyes wide in curiosity.

Grinning as she jumped over the couch to take a seat, Mondo agreed. “Hell yeah, you’re gettin’ more tail than the rest of us, dude.” she cackled, wrapping an arm around Makoto once he got a seat down, and a snack in his hand.

Holy crap, that was embarrassing, at least to Makoto.

“Getting tail isn’t what’s important.” Naegi insisted, taking a small stack of flashcards off the front table. “The fact that I love all of my friends, and partners, and that they love me is!”

Before Mondo could say something back, a gentle knock made it’s way through the door. 

“Oh!” Aoi and Makoto rang, almost in unison. Getting up and leaving his donut next to his flashcards, Makoto ran to the door only to find a four-foot ten smiling face at his door. “Hi Fujisaki!” Naegi beamed, opening the door with a bow.

Stepping in slowly, like a deer entering a new field, Chihiro entered with a cautionary smile on their face. “H-Hello!!” they chirped, waving a hand nervously with a laptop in their tiny hands. “Sorry I-I’m late, Miss Celestia gave me a ride back a-after she raced someone.”

“Raced someone?” Mondo asked, her eyes wide like an excited dog at the mention of a walk. “Celes?” the biker repeated, ignoring the loud snickers coming for Aoi. “Holy fuckin’ shit! I gotta fuckin’ race her!!” she exclaimed.

Putting a finger on their cheek, they nodded. “Y-Yeah! She won a motorcycle that’s really pretty, i-it’s black and, uhm, has roses on it- she gambled someone really, r-really high up for it..” the programmer explained, noticing the wide eyes they received from their three friends. “She said s-she was going to race it a-against anyone at Mister K-Kazuichi’s party..”

Aoi, Makoto and Mondo looked at each other for a moment.

“Are you thinking of what I’m thinking of?” the swimmer asked, a grin on her face. Before anyone else could respond, she answered her own question. “We should totally go! Leon is Souda’s cousin, right?! By that logic, if Leon goes, he should bring a few friends along!”

Rubbing his neck, Makoto felt something uneasy puddle up in his stomach. “I dunno, I’m not really a party guy or anything…” he argued. “Plus, would a junior like Kazuichi want a bunch of nerdy freshman at his party?”

“I-I mean, it’d be a good c-chance to try to be a party guy!!” Fujisaki beamed nervously, rocking on their heels. “But I-I see where you're coming from..” they admitted, remembering their crippling social anxiety. “What would we do i-i-if he gets mad or something?”

That made Aoi giggle. “Simple, he wouldn’t get mad at us- because technically, I have a ticket in!” the swimmer explained, talking with her hands subconsciously as she spoke. “Since Akane, my cousin, is helping plan the party, Souda can’t get mad, and if he does fizz, she’ll get mad at her!”

A moment of silence flooded the room before Mondo had to speak up. “Aoi, I love you ‘n all, but that joke fuckin’ sucked.”

Asahina pouted, hurt by the insult. 

Anyone could feel the awkward tension in the air as Fujisaki pulled up an invitation on their phone. “W-Well… we were invited for the after party, which seems e-even better than the first party!”

“Welp.” Makoto gulped. “I guess we kinda have to go now..”


End file.
